He Was a Skater Ghost
by jessedesilvaismyhero
Summary: Story is about Suze's daughter, who falls in love with a ghost
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Average Day in the Life of Me

_I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes. It was the perfect night, a full moon, a million stars, the sky a perfect midnight blue. The stars made his daytime sky blue eyes sparkle, and gave his dark brown hair terrific blue highlights. He leaned into me. "I love you, Lola," he said, "I love you." He leaned in further until his lips almost touched mine…_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

I sighed. Once again, this perfect dream was ruined by my big obnoxious alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and into the shower. I blow-dried and straightened my long brown hair. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and applied lip-gloss, the only makeup I wear. I checked my outfit, plain white tee that highlighted my shape and perfectly fitted jeans with a small hole just above the knee. I put on my red sneakers (I am soo not a high-heel girl) and ran downstairs.

My parents are never home in the morning because my mom does the morning news for Carmel, California, the city I live in, and my dad is Carmel's best doctor, so he is on call a lot. I grabbed the orange that my mom had carefully laid on the table for me for breakfast.

_**Honk. **_I grabbed my book bag and hopped into my best friend, Harry Slater's, Jeep.

"Hey guys," I said meaning Harry and my other friend, Christina Banks.

"You ready for the exams?" asked Christina. It was the last week of being a junior in high school. I still couldn't believe that I would be a senior next year.

"Heck yeah," I said. "My dad has been going crazy, making me study and quizzing me. Last night he quizzed me and I didn't get one wrong."

Harry whistled slow and low. "That's impressive," he said.

The exams went really easy, as did every test for me. My mom says that I get that from my dad. Another thing I get from my parents is mediating. I am a mediator, someone who can see, speak, and touch the dead. It sounds cool, but it has totally ruined my social life. Harry is a mediator, too. Christina isn't but she knows what it is. I have filled her in on every ghost I've ever met.

Anyway, when I got home I found a note on the kitchen counter that my mom and dad were going to New York, where my dad had a business meeting. I called my mom on her cell, just like the note said to and told her I would be fine on my own for two weeks. This has happened before and I'm totally cool with it. Even if I don't get to see my parents for two weeks, afterwards it will be summer vacation, which means Hawaii for two weeks with just them.

I have the greatest relationship with my mom and dad. I tell my dad everything, and I tell my mom even more. I have kept some secrets from them, but nothing bad. Its just like those little thinks where you exorcize a ghost that you can't handle yourself. Just those little things.

I walked up to my bedroom and started to study for my exams tomorrow. I wasn't about to come unprepared. I studied for a couple of hours, and then grabbed ten dollars; from the money my dad left me to spend while they were away, and walked down to the corner coffee shop where I met Christina and Harry. We studied some more there, until about eight when Harry's dad called to get Harry to come home. Mr. Slater is big on rules because he doesn't want his son to get into any trouble with ghosts, like he did when he was our age. Mr. Slater is the person I go to when I need information on being a mediator because he has thousands of articles on it.

When I got home I found my uncle David there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, hi," he said startled. "Your mom wants me to come here every night to check on you. She's a little paranoid." I loved David. He was the coolest uncle on the planet. It was like he always read my mind.

"Oh," I laughed. "Well, I'm safe."

We talked for a while and then he went home to help my Aunt Shannon with the baby she just had.

Before bed I studied some more, until I was so sick of studying. I just wanted to get it done so I wouldn't have to study for the rest of the week. While I was asleep I had the dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Him_

The next morning after all of my morning preparations, I was able to listen to music for a while in my room. I had woken up really early for some reason. So by 6:00 AM I was ready for school.

I had been listening to my favorite song by Akon, when suddenly, I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around. And when I did I basically jumped a mile.

"Surprise," he said. _He _was Oliver Scott. The only guy I've ever liked, maybe even loved. I've had a crush on him since second grade when I dropped my art box and he helped me clean up my crayons. He has gotten way hotter since then. He had a brown shag and gorgeous blue eyes. He was the guy in my dreams. Oliver was known at our school for being the best skateboarder in the state.

"Uh," I said. "You-you're a ghost."

"Yeah," he said, "I must've died yesterday after school, at the skate park, since that's the last thing I remember."

"Oh," I said. Jeez, that's all I can say to someone who just died? I must be worse then I thought.

"The other ghosts told me to see you. I didn't know they meant _you_, though. They just called you the mediator. It's Lola, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you know what to do and how I can help, or do I have to explain it to you?"

"Well, they pretty much explained everything to me. Even how your parents are mediators. I have to tell you what unfinished business I have," he said.

"Yeah, so what is it?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "if you really need to know…"

"Yes, I need to know, unless you want to be a ghost forever."

"Um. I don't know what it is."

"Did you have anything you really wanted to do before you, you know. Croaked?"

"Uh, yeah. There was one thing."

"What was it?" I asked.

As soon as he opened his mouth the Jeep's horn honked. It was 7:50. "I have to go, but you better be here when school ends."

I grabbed my bag and raced downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keeping my Lips Sealed

That day at school, everyone was depressed. The teachers, the students, even the janitors. Oliver was well-loved at our school I guess.

It turned out that he wasn't dead at all. He had suffered a head injury from skating and fell into a deep coma. Whatever his unfinished business was, I had to keep it from happening. Otherwise, he would never wake from his coma. He would be a vegetable forever.

Somehow, I couldn't tell Harry and Christina that I had talked to Oliver that morning. I kind of wanted to keep him my secret. I know that sounds stupid, but it made me feel special.

What a way to end the year though, it was Friday, the last day of school, a day that should be happy, yet everyone was depressed. Oliver's friends took it the hardest. I didn't know why though, it wasn't their fault.

I grabbed my report card and left right away. I wasn't going to wait for Harry to take me home. I really wanted to find out Oliver's business to make sure he hadn't done it yet.

Luckily, he was still there when I got home. He wasn't in my room, though. He was watching TV in my living room. He turned off the TV when he saw me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. So what is it?"

He hesitated for a minute then scooted closer to me on the couch. "Well, ever since second grade, I've liked this girl. And I have wanted more then anything lately to kiss her. And she's you."

I stopped for a moment. Like, literally stopped. Everything froze. He leaned in to kiss me when I turned away.

"Y-you're in a coma," I said. "You can't kiss me otherwise your body will be in a coma forever. We have to figure out how to get your soul back in your body, and then you should wake up." Tears were welling in my eyes and a big lump had created in my throat. I had wanted this for a long time, and when it finally happened I had to turn him down.

Oliver turned his head the other way. "Oh," he said. "So I can't kiss you."

"Sorry," I said.

"You shouldn't be. It's not your fault. Besides, this means I can go back to my body. How far is the hospital from here? I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plan B

We ran to the hospital as fast as we could.

"Hi," I said to the lady at the front desk. "Could you tell me where Oliver Scott's room is?"

"Are you a visitor?" she asked in a cranky voice.

"Yes, I was his friend."

"Room 316. It's on the third floor."

"Thanks," I called as I ran to the elevator. I pressed button number three and soon we were on our way to the third floor.

Oliver couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't stop looking at it. It made my heart do this thing that had never happened before. It felt good. His smile made me smile. When he saw me smile he smiled even wider. I wished so bad that I could kiss him.

_**Ding. **_We were on the third floor. We ran to his room.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"To kiss you, yes. I can't wait to get back to normal."

I laid my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it slowly just to annoy him.

"Hey! Hurry up there!" he said.

I opened the door and as soon as I did, the smile washed of his face. He looked at his body. I turned and looked in his room. There he was. All pale looking, and surrounded by about fifty people. His mom was sitting on his bed, holding his hand and everyone else was people from school.

He didn't seem to be surprised by all the people. Just by him laying there. His hair all greasy with bandages on his head and hands. And the fact that he looked dead.

We stood there looking for about thirty seconds. Then he walked in. I followed. He stood right next to his body. Nobody else could see him. He lay on top of his body and went right through it.

I got really excited, hoping that his plan worked, that he returned to his body. But a minute later he sat up, his legs still in there. He was crying. He immediately got up and walked out of the room. I followed him into the hallway and into the elevator.

"I guess it's time for Plan B," he said.

"And that is?"

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Forgetting It

When we got back to my house he completely broke down.

"I thought it would work," he said. "I thought I could just go back into my body. But I was wrong. I'm so stupid."

"Hey," I said. "You are not stupid. You're great. I thought the plan would work too, and I got straight A's this year. So if you're stupid, then I am too."

We were in my backyard. The moon was full, stars were out, and the sky was really dark because it was about midnight when we got back. He looked just like he did in my dream. His eyes twinkled and his hair had thin blue-ish highlights in it.

He leaned into me. "I love you, Lola," he said. My heart flipped. "I love you."

He leaned even closer and kissed me. The thing is, I kissed him back. I had totally forgotten about the unfinished business. I was so happy and in love that I let him hold me in his strong, warm arms and kiss me. After a couple minutes of pure bliss, I let go of him, remembering that he would soon start to fade away.

We stared at each other, us both expecting him to leave, but after a couple of minutes he was still there.

"You're not disappearing. Are you sure that was it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "That was the one thing I've wanted since second grade. All of my friends know it."

We kissed some more, but then he said that I should go to sleep since it was well past one. He said he would come in the morning.

That night I had the dream again, but this time his lips actually touched mine and we kissed. Forever, or at least until I woke up.

In the morning he was there. He kindly waited until I was dressed and ready to show up, though. All we did was spend the day together trying to find a plan and the occasional making out.

I was going to go to the Slater's house tomorrow, while he spent time at the hospital with himself. I wasn't going to Harry's house to see him. I was going to see his dad and try to figure out how he stayed here after we kissed, and to see if I could find anything on returning a soul to a body. I was not going to give up on this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Information Please

"Hi, Mr. Slater, is Harry here?" I asked the next day.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, he's not here. He went out with some old friends to Universal Studios," said Mr. Slater.

"Good," I said. Mr. Slater looked confused. "I need some information on mediating. Is it okay if I go through it?"

"Oh, sure."

I spent hours looking for information on returning souls. But I couldn't find anything. I did find the answer to the kissing though.

It turns out that if someone's unfinished business has to do with love, if the person they love, loves them back then the power of love overrules the power of moving someone to where they are destined to go.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mr. Slater asked. "You've been here all day."

"Well," I said, "I found half of it. Maybe you can help me find the other half."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm looking for a way to return a soul to a body. I have the soul and the body, but I can't figure out how to get the two together."

"This is about that boy, Oliver. Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I think I might have something." He spent a little while digging through the papers. "Or I used to. I'm sorry. It must have gotten lost. I can't tell you what it is either because you need to recite a chant. But I'm sure there is something else you can do. Now you'd better get going, Harry will be here soon."

"Okay, thanks anyways," I said as I ran out the door.

I ran straight to the hospital to get Oliver. But he wasn't in his room. Well, his body was, but his soul wasn't. No one was in there.

I called Oliver in my head. He wasn't materializing next to me though. I tried it over and over but he never showed up. I walked home wondering if he would be there, but he wasn't.

I ate dinner and stayed up watching the window the entire night, but he wasn't coming. I was worried that he did move on, after we kissed, just late.

Finally at 6:00AM I decided he wasn't going to show up and fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up at one in the afternoon. I took a shower and changed my clothes, but I didn't eat. I was not hungry. And I did not want to eat until Oliver showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goodbye

Two days later he showed up.

"You really should eat," was the first thing he said.

"Oh my gosh! You're still here. I thought you moved on," I said.

"No, I just didn't want to deal with you telling me that you didn't know what to do."

"Well, since you're still here we can keep trying to come up with ideas. Maybe we can figure it out."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. "Lola," he said. "You don't get it."

"Get what?" I asked. "I get everything."

"No," he said sighing. "My mom is having them try one time to get me to wake me up. It's life or death with the thing they're doing. And without my soul in my body…"

"It will be death," I answered. "When are they doing it?"

"This afternoon," he said. He came into hug me. "I'm going to miss you. I really do love you. The only reason I came was to say goodbye."

"No!" I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We're not giving up; we have a couple of hours to figure it out."

"Let's go, then," he said, grabbing my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello

When we got to the hospital we did everything to try to get him back together with his body. Hours later, his mom came in telling me that in five minutes they would have to take me out so they could try to wake him up. As soon as she left he took my hand.

I leaned in to kiss him, but his actual body. I still had his soul's hand in mine and as I kissed him, something went right through me. Oliver's ghost had disappeared.

I looked at his body as the color in his face started coming back. He opened his eyes slightly, then blinked.

"Lola," he said quietly.

I turned toward the door and shouted, "Someone come in here!" His mom and a doctor immediately rushed in.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know, he just woke up."

Oliver sat up. "Where am I?" he asked as he winked at me, a signal that meant he remembered everything.

The next couple days we spent with each other because I was going to Hawaii as soon as my parents got back. He took me to lots of restaurants, but we mostly spent time on the beach. He was so awesome.

After two days of being his "official" girlfriend, I didn't want to leave him and go to Hawaii.

"It'll be good for you to go on vacation for a while. Besides, when you're gone I can catch up with my mom and dad. And I promise, when you get back, we'll start right where we left off."

Hawaii was great. My dad was really proud of me passing my exams and getting really good grades. My mom was proud too. In Hawaii, I really missed Oliver, though, so I sent him lots of postcards and pictures. I even got a skateboard for him there.

When we got back to the airport, Oliver met me there. He had called to tell me to dress up because he was going to take me somewhere fancy. He showed up wearing a tux and carrying red roses.

I ran up and hugged him, being careful not to get wrinkles in my simple black dress. He kissed me long and hard, making my knees weak. When I looked down at his knees, they were weak too. It was great to know that he felt the same way about me.

Our date was amazing. At the end, we couldn't stop kissing. It was like in my dream, we were kissing forever. But this time, I wouldn't wake up. Because my dream was reality.


End file.
